percyjacksontumblr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Arianna Mace
Arianna Kasey Mace, known to most as simply "Ari", ''was a daughter of Hades- The Greek God of the Underworld. She was born on August 14, 1997, in Whister, BC, Canada. Arianna, having a troubling childhood like many other demigods, had finally found a home at Camp Half Blood. She had been told her mother died giving birth to her, and was raised by a seemingly cruel aunt, until they sent her off to Manhattan, where she would be an all year rounder. Her best friends were Alexis "Lexie" Martinez of Aphrodite, and Nyssa Green (Rathe) of Hephaestus. During her years at camp, she excelled in Sword Fighting, and Rock Climbing, and Capture the Flag, not to mention made many other friends whom she enjoyed their company. Other friendships include Darren Peace, son of Ares, and Peter Woods, son of Demeter. Arianna and Peter were in a relationship for about 6 months, Arianna having died on her quest 2 weeks after the break up. Arianna Mace died on January 15, 2012 on a quest with her close friends, Bonnie Woods and Kayla Fields. She sometimes lurks around her old camp as a ghost, merely speaking with ones realated to death or the Underworld. LIFE BEFORE CAMP Arianna grew up in a very suburban village, called Whistler. It was on the outside of a very popular town called Vancouver. For the majority of the year, it was always snowy and cold, with the exception of Summer, where it was sunny and still cold. She lived with her Aunt Ella cousin Aly-Jan. They often clashed, and Arianna still to this day, has never thought of them as family. She never really wondered where her mother was, because her Aunt never failed to remind her that her mother died giving birth to her, and that her father was some unknown man, probably a druggie. Arianna attended school in the small town, alo ng with 200 or so other kids. Unlike her cousins, she was always the odd one out and never felt that she belonged in the "popular crowd" Sure, maybe her cousin once admitted that said she was pretty enough, but either way, nobody made the effort to be her friend, and everyone talked behind her back when they thought she wasn't looking. Arianna didn't care, she prefered to be by herself, she never was the one for talking, and she stuck to corners and dark hallways, being one with the shadows and avoiding attention- which her icy blue eyes did the opposite. Everything changed at the end of Grade 7. Arianna was being bullied so badly, being attacked by people at school who just didn't like the vibe she gave off, and random, mysterious people and animals off the street. She thought she was going crazy; hearing voices all the times, seeing visions of deaths and people who she believed were dead...Ghosts? Arianna was feeling desperately alone and both physically and emotionally dead, that she was convivced she didn't belong in this world anymore. Her Aunt, who she could never think of a mother, even though she had taken her in when she was just an infant, (Arianna would always argued that she n ever ''had to) had caught Arianna on her wrong-doings and self harm and confessed. Arianna Mace wasn't just an odd child of 12, mature for her age, or a freak, ''she was a demigod, and her father was the ''Greek God of the Underworld. Her aunt agreed to send her off to the Camp apparently for people like her, and that summer Arianna arrived at Camp Half Blood. RELATIONSHIPS *'Hades '- Father *'Cresenda Mace '- Mother *'Ella Mace' - Aunt *'Aly-Jan Mace' - Cousin, demigod daughter of Plutus *'Freya Mace' - Aunt *'Sam Mace' - Cousin, demigod son of Hephaestus. *'Bradley Mace' - Uncle Siblings *'Nico Di Angelo -' older half brother *'Bianca Di Angelo' -''' older half sister *'Taylor Fallen '- older half sister *'''Hunter Bradley - older half brother *'Jace Lincoln '-''' older Roman half brother, son of Pluto *'Hazel Levesque '- younger Roman half sister, daughter of Pluto *'Raphael Grey '- older half brother *Anastasia Jaspert - younger half sister '''OTHER ' Captureddvf.PNG Tumblr lux2kf6aWd1qi0db4o1 400.gif Tumblr lsucvjpXib1qcp6ebo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsnrd3HUIu1qfkqo0o1 500.png 5001550746 41f547b31a.jpg Capturedfgdf.png tumblr_lwsh7yemy61r5hqf3o2_250.png tumblr_lumkfnFlGf1qg6ecio1_500.jpg tumblr_m00yxgZzPV1r2i4qso1_500.jpg '